1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology by which, among computer devices for use in a wireless network such as a wireless LAN (local area network), even a computer device that only has limited operating units can easily configure various types of settings for connecting to the wireless LAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless LANs that use wireless communication to connect devices, such as personal computers and digital cameras, have been in widespread use. In order for each device to access a wireless LAN network, for the device, it is necessary to configure wireless LAN settings such as a communication mode (ad hoc mode/infrastructure mode), a communication channel, an extended service set identifier (ESS-ID), and a wired equivalent privacy key (WEP key).
However, when using a portable apparatus such as a digital camera, it is very cumbersome to input the above setting values since such a portable apparatus has limited operating units.
Accordingly, a method in which the above setting values are input by a device such as a personal computer having various input units and are transmitted to a portable apparatus by wired communication has been proposed. In addition, a secure method for transmitting the above setting values to a portable apparatus by short distance wireless communication has also been proposed.
In addition, portable apparatuses in recent years include a type of device having both a wired connection interface and a wireless connection interface for establishing connection to external devices. When settings for connecting to the wireless LAN are configured by using such a type of device, either of the above two methods can be used.
Accordingly, when a portable apparatus requests acquisition of wireless setting values, it is desirable that the portable apparatus automatically select and execute a method for the acquisition depending on the status of the portable apparatus at the time.
In general, when the above two methods for setting value acquisition differ in process, a user who configures the settings by using a method different from that at the previous time may be confused. Thus, usability needs to be improved.